Trying
by FlickerInTheDark
Summary: Fantine is a single mom in New York. She works 2 jobs and all the while caring for her 8-year-old daughter. The two must learn to trust and navigate an unfair world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been kicking around this idea for a while. I do not know Fantine's last name so it will be Belmont, seriously Victor Hugo you can come up with multiple names for Valjean and not a last name for most characters. Summary: Fantine is a single mom in New York and works two jobs and all the while caring for her 8-year-old daughter Cosette.

Edited 5/7/2019

"Here we are," Fantine said dropping the suitcases and bags with their belongings in the doorway to the small apartment. They did not have much, so it was easy enough to move the stuff in from the beat up car. Fantine and Cosette recently moved from New York City to a neighborhood just outside of the city proper. They moved in part because Fantine could no longer afford the rent in the former house. While Fantine would have loved for Cosette to grow up in a house, they had to move into a much smaller apartment. The neighborhood was much worse than the safe and secure suburb, but it was closer to jobs in the city.

She and her daughter lived paycheck to paycheck. Fantine worked two jobs and was considering picking up a third. But she wasn't sure if she could. Cosette was only eight after all, and she couldn't leave her alone at night. But she would figure something out.

The simple solution was to take Cosette out of the good private school. Cosette was bright for her age and Fantine was determined to give Cosette the tools for a successful future. She would do so at whatever cost. There were also the ballet classes and the Tai Kwando. But she couldn't break her daughter's heart, and she couldn't admit defeat.

"Mama, it so big!" Cosette smiled. It wasn't. Fantine only grimaced and hoped her daughter's optimism would keep them going. There was only one bedroom, and the bathroom had the only sink. The kitchen had a small folding table and chairs that were left by the previous tenant. It would have to do for now.

Cosette scurried around the room and into the bedroom. "Look the view!" The only window that didn't look onto a brick wall was a window looking out to a parking lot. Just beyond the parking lot was a view of the magnificent skyscrapers.

"Yes. Now why don't we put down our things and go and find some grub?" she said with a tired smile.

Cosette nodded. Soon they left the apartment in search of some food. Fantine was worried, she didn't have much money. She returned to work Monday and was paid Tuesday and it was Saturday now. She had to stretch what little they had.

They walked down the hall, and they smelled something delicious. It smelled like fresh marinara and garlic, and Fantine was brought back to her childhood.

"That smells good mama," Cosette pointed towards the smell.

"It does," Fantine said gripping her daughter's hand.

Then a man opened the door holding a covered dish.

"Hello," Fantine said politely.

"Forgive my asking, but did are you the two who moved in down the hall?" the gentleman asked. The man was tall and a bit older, maybe in his 50s. He looked like a kind man with his neat sweater vest and blue polka dot oven mitts. Fantine was instantly on edge, people were often deceptive, and those who looked kindest drove the knife deepest.

"Yes," Fantine said cautiously.

"My name is Jean Valjean. But please just call me Jean. I would shake your hand but.." he said nodding at the dish.

"Fantine Belmont and this is my daughter Cosette." Cosette made a small curtsey as she learned at ballet.

"Well hello to you both, I was just about to bring this over. As a welcome to the building."

"Oh, thank you. You are much too kind," Fantine blushed, "We couldn't accept this." Fantine never liked to accept things if she could not pay for it in full, even food.

"Please Fantine. It is nothing; it seems I cannot read directions and made too much." Both knew this was a lie, but Fantine didn't know how she was going to feed them tonight. Besides, sometimes a comforting lie filled one's belly when the truth does not.

"Well..."

"Please mama!"

"Hush dear," she scolded, "Thank very much. It is very much appreciated."

She took the dish from the man and bid him good-bye. That night they ate better than they had since Christmas. She rarely had time to make a home-cooked meal. She knew it was terrible, but all she could afford was fast food. She tried to pack healthy lunches, but fresh food was expensive.

She would pay him back when she got her paycheck. She didn't want to look needy; far too many people would take advantage.

"Mama, do you have to go to work on Monday?"

"Yes dear."

"So you won't be back when I come home?"

"I'm afraid I won't be back until five or six." This had been eating at her mind. Cosette thankfully didn't have to change schools. Fantine would be able to drop her off in the morning, and in the evening another mother dropped Cosette back off at the apartment. Fantine felt a bit off about this. She didn't ask the other mother if Cosette could stay at their house. Of course, Fantine would pay the other mother, but she didn't want to come off as someone who couldn't look after her own daughter.

Cosette was 8 and a little young to be a latchkey child, but she had told Cosette over and over what to do. It was just going to have to be this way. It was not like the school had an afterschool program; the school was filled with rich children who had nannies. Fantine was happy that Cosette's extracurricular activities meant she would only be home alone for an hour at most.

That night Fantine lay awake hoping she had made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember, when you come home lock the door and make sure the windows are locked, keep the curtains closed and do not let anyone in," Fantine told Cosette when she dropped her off at school.

"Yes mama," she said obediently. Fantine knew her daughter had common sense but she knew Cosette deserved to come home to two parents and dinner on the table.

The day went on and Fantine fretted about Cosette all day. Fantine worked at a call center and her voice betrayed this nervousness. Her supervisor told her to get back on track or maybe she should just leave and never come back.

Fantine was used to this. She had been fired from so many jobs because she had to pick Cosette up or stay home with Cosette when she was sick. But right now she had to focus. If she could have a babysitter she would feel so much better. But regardless she readjusted her headset and took another call.

Cosette was dropped off after ballet class at the apartment. The other mother Mrs. Kraus had asked her if she would like her to walk her up to the door and Cosette told her, "no ma'am. Thank you."

Cosette let herself into the building and went to the stairs to reach the 3rd floor. The building was so old it did not have an elevator. Valjean was at his mailbox and saw her come in. He did not say anything but simply watched. He noticed her blue and black school uniform and a sheen of sweat was on her forehead. She must have just come from some sort of sports practice. _Soccer?_

After he collected his mail he went upstairs and saw her outside her door crying.

"Cosette I believe I remember hearing, what's wrong?" he said gently. The small girl whirled around and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Oh, sir… I did not see you…" she said trying to calm herself.

"My dear we are neighbors, please call me Mr. Valjean," he crouched placing the mail under his arm and an hand on the girl's shoulder, "Now what are these tears about?"

"I-I don't have a key to get in. Mama must have forgotten."

"If you like I will wait out here with you until your mother comes back. How does that sound?"

"Oh thank you!" she said smiled.

"When does she come home?" he asked her.

"45 minutes or so," she said looking at her watch.

The two waited both sitting on the floor. Valjean listened to Cosette talk about her Tai Kwando practice and how she finally mastered some skill. They both saw Fantine come up the stairs. Fantine's face paled.

"Cosette what are you doing? What did I tell you? You were to come straighten and into the apartment."

"I'm sorry mama," Cosette sobbed.

"She didn't have a key and I offered to wait with her. My apologies if I have put Cosette in any trouble," Valjean's low voice murmured behind her.

"What?" Fantine looked at the man and back to her daughter, "Cosette, baby I am so sorry! I forgot I wouldn't get the duplicate key until Wednesday. Oh sweetie you must have been so scared!"

Fantine continued to console her daughter and telling she was all right. Fantine was working on not over reacting but in her life quick reflexes saved her more often than not.

She then stood up and unlocked the door. "Go inside Cosette and wash up for dinner."

Cosette went inside dropping her backpack by the door and turned a corner.

"Ms. Belmont, if it would ease your worry I would be more than happy to wait with Cosette tomorrow," he offered.

"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that again. I would hate to waste your time," she blushed. _I hope he doesn't think I am a bad parent. How must have this looked?_

"I realize it is weird to just trust a person you've known for little over 48 hours but it really would not be any trouble," he smiled warmly.

"Well, if you do not mind…." she hesitated.

"Not a problem."

"I will pay you for your time," then she remembered something and muttered under her breath, "damn Cosette doesn't have ballet tomorrow."

"Don't worry I will be here all afternoon," he had heard her mutter, "And I do not expect payment. It would be a poor fool indeed to request payment for such a small favor."

"No I must pay you."

Valjean let this go. She was clearly tired and didn't need an argument. "Thank you so much. You do not realize how this eases my worry. Don't worry by Wednesday she will be out of your hair." Fantine let out a light laughter and bid him good night as she went inside.

Valjean nodded his head in response and went inside his own apartment.

That night at dinner eating reheated lasagna Fantine asked her daughter about her day.

"Well, we got new spelling words, learned about the Indian ocean, started multiplication and started reading this new book about dolls that come alive at night," she warbled.

"That sounds interesting," Fantine said, "Dolls coming alive at night?"

"Yeah. So far it is really interesting," she smiled.

As they were cleaning up Fantine said, "Cosette remember you don't have ballet. Mrs. Kraus will drop you off here and then Mr. Valjean will wait with you until I come home. Does that sound alright?"

"yes. I like Mr. Valjean," Cosette said as she was drying the last dish.

Fantine lay awake that night hoping trusting this man was the right choice. He didn't seem like he would hurt her. But what could she do? It was better she was with someone she kind of knew then waiting with no one watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Cosette walked into the building and Valjean was retrieving his mail as usual. He smiled at her.

"Hello Mr. Valjean," she smiled at him.

"Hello," he waved.

She bounced up to him and they took the stairs up. "Did mama tell you, I didn't have ballet?"

"She did say something about that. You certainly have a lot of extracurriculars don't you?"

"Not that many, just two. Tai Kwando Monday and Friday. Ballet Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. Saturday morning sometimes."

"No activities on Sundays?"

"No, mama and I go to church on Sunday and after we usually do something together. Though we haven't been doing anything these last couple of Sundays."

"That sounds nice. What church do you guys go to?"

"We used to go to St. Peter and Paul but now I don't know now that we moved," she shrugged.

"I'm sure you will figure a place."

They were sitting outside Cosette's apartment. Small talk had died out and Cosette was pulling something out of her bag.

"I hope Mama won't be too tired to help with homework tonight," she mumbled.

"What kind of homework?"

"Geography and math," Cosette said pointing to her worksheets.

"Well I haven't been in school for a while but perhaps I can help you?"

Cosette considered and nodded. "But what if it's too hard?"

He laughed, "We will see."

Soon enough he was helping her with her math worksheets. He was confused with what he saw but once he realized it was just multiplication he was able to help.

"Your way is weird," Cosette said chewing on her pencil eraser cap.

"This is how we used to do it."

When they finished her math homework it was now her dreaded subject of world geography,

"Why don't you like geography?"

"So much memorizing! I will never know all of the countries in Europe!"

"You're a bright child, I know you can. Besides, don't think of it as memorizing but knowing something cool from each country. It will make knowing the countries easier."

"Like what?"

"Take France. Some people enjoy eating snails."

Cosette shook her head, "No that's not true! You're fibbing."

"I'm telling the truth. I am from France and have tried the dish," Valjean chuckled raising his right hand as if swearing an oath.

"You're from France?"

"Yes. I lived there for nearly 40 years in fact."

"Wow, you're old," she said bluntly.

"yes. yes, I am." He was not offended, he thought it charming how children spoke the plain truth.

Just then Fantine came up the stairs. "Mama!"

"Hello!" Fantine said happily. She hugged her daughter kissed her forehead.

"Cosette, your key to the apartment was ready so I picked it up!" Today had gone well because hse had received a call on her lunch break that the spare key was ready to pick up.

"That's great, then Mr. Valjean and I can finish my homework in our dining room," she said excitedly.

Fantine's stomach turned. She knew Cosette liked their neighbor very much but it was wrong.

"We'll see." She said with pursed lips.

"He helped me finish my homework. He is even better at math than you!"

"is that so? Well head on inside and stick a bag of peas in the microwave for dinner," she told her.

Cosette went inside and closed the door. Fantine turned to Valjean then.

"She seems to like your company," Fantine said slowly.

"She's a sweet girl. Very smart."

"She is."

"I know it may be odd but Cosette is welcome to my apartment anytime. You too. I realize you just moved here and have no reason to accept this offer, but just know at any point you are both welcome."

"I really do hate to ask but, would you mind if Cosette spent those couple of hours I'm not home with you? Fantine looked at the floor, her face red.

"Of course!"

"I know Cosette wouldn't do anything reckless, but I can't help but worry about her. Thank you so much. You don't realize how much this puts my mind at ease," Fantine then hugged him.

He initially stiffened at the touch but when he realized it was simply a hug he hugged her back. They parted and Fantine looked towards her door.

"Again I cannot thank you enough!"

He raised a hand in goodbye as she slipped into her apartment.


End file.
